Golden Tour
|end_date = |number_of_shows = 27 in Europe |last_tour = (2018) |this_tour = (2018) }} "Golden Tour" is the eighteenth tour by Kylie Minogue, in support of her fourteenth studio album, Golden (2018). The first leg of the tour will comprise shows in the United Kingdom and Ireland,starting in 18 September 2018 in the Metro Radio Arena in Newcastle, England and conclude in the SSE Arena in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Shows in Europe and other continents are expected to be announced in the near future. Background In an interview with Billboard, Kylie confirmed that she would be taking the tour into Europe and potentially to North America; here she confirmed that "Lost Without You" would be on the set list, as well as confirming the inclusion of "Raining Glitter", stating: In the same interview, she also failed to confirm or deny the potential inclusion of "Cowboy Style". In an interview on Good Morning Britain, Kylie said that the shows would be split into "two halves", with an interval and a narrative throughout. On 4 August, two weeks before the opening night of the show, and in the days following, Kylie uploaded several teaser videos to her Instagram and Twitter accounts, and a teaser photo of a baggage tag, which featured the words "The World Still Turns", indicating a possible inclusion of the song on tour. Staging The stage for the tour was designed by Kylie herself and her long-term lighting designer Rob Sinclair; the stage itself was built by Pull the Pin Out Productions, who also built the stage for the Kiss Me Once Tour; the stage was shaped as a lower-case 'g', and featured a ramp at the back of the stage, whose peak was atop a set of gold double doors. The set was in front of a large video screen, which showed the projections throughout the show. The center of the 'g' featured a raised platform, which had a raised platform on top of that for the band; the stage also featured three lifts which were used throughout the show. Concert synopsis The concert begins with a video of mountains against a night sky, with the sun slowly rising from behind the mountains as cricket sound effects play over the top; the band then begin the intro of "Golden" that was done throughout other performances in 2018, with the dancers emerging dressed as cowboys and cowgirls. Kylie then emerges out of the B-stage atop an array of suitcases dressed in a flowing pink Ralph and Russo gown and sings "Golden"; she then goes on to perform a new arrangement of "Get Outta My Way", which is followed by Golden song "One Last Kiss", which was only performed on opening night in Newcastle; the section ends with a new version of "Better the Devil You Know". Kylie appears on the video screen singing along to Bobby Vinton song "Blue Velvet", before emerging in a white ensemble to sing a small portion of the song. She then launches into a sombre version of "Confide in Me" before moving on to a new remix of 1998 single "Breathe"; this was replaced by "I Believe in You" after opening night. After this she speaks to the audience and passes a rose from the end of the catwalk to the back of the venue, before performing a new remix of "In Your Eyes" and ending with "A Lifetime to Repair". Kylie starts the third section with a performance of "Shelby '68", before sitting on a stool atop the platform to sing "Radio On". She then launches into a new '90s house remix of "Wow" and continues with a new version of "Can't Get You Out of My Head", which features elements of Fleetwood Mac song "The Chain"; she ends the performance by donning a denim jacket with the name of the city she is in emblazoned on the back, as the words 'to be continued' appear on the screen to signify the start of the 20 minute interval. The second half of the show starts with leather-clad dancers and motorbikes rising to the stage as elements of "Being Boiled" by Human League play, which is then mixed with "Slow"; Kylie then joins the bikers, dressed herself in leather, before performing the duet "Kids". She takes a request from the audience before performing "The One", and finishes off the section with "Stop Me From Falling". The next section starts with a bike appearing on the screen, before Kylie emerges from the double doors in a black slip with a red flannel wrapped around her waist; she performs a new remix of "Wouldn't Change a Thing", the songs first live performance since 2001's On a Night Like This Tour, before performing a chorus of "I'll Still Be Loving You", from her first album, which marks the song's first live performance ever. This is then followed by "Especially For You", a huge singalong with the audience; Kylie then sings Golden bonus track "Lost Without You", complete with a laser show, and goes on to finish the section with "All the Lovers", which pays homage to her gay following with the use of rainbow coloured lights and confetti drop. The penultimate section is a reference to the disco excess of Studio 54, with Kylie emerging in a sparking gold Kolchagov gown to perform a medley of unreleased song "New York City", "Raining Glitter" and "On a Night Like This". This is followed by a chugging sound effect as Kylie performs a disco rendition of "The Loco-Motion", followed by a performance of "Spinning Around", which uses elements of "Got to Be Real" and "Bad Girls" The encore starts with a performance of "Love at First Sight", and the show finishes with the lead single from Golden: "Dancing". Set list Act I 1. "Golden" 2. "Get Outta My Way" 3. "One Last Kiss" 4. "Better the Devil You Know" Act II 5. "Blue Velvet" (Interlude) 6. "Confide in Me" 7. "Breathe" 8. "In Your Eyes" 9. "A Lifetime to Repair" Act III 10. "Shelby '68" 11. "Radio On" 12. "Wow" 13. "Can't Get You Out of My Head" / "The Chain" Act IV 14. "Slow" (Contains elements of "Being Boiled") 15. "Kids" 16. "The One" 17. "Stop Me From Falling" Act V 18. "Wouldn't Change a Thing" / "I'll Still Be Loving You" 19. "Especially For You" 20. "Lost Without You" 21. "All the Lovers" Act VI 22. "New York City" 23. "Raining Glitter" 26. "On a Night Like This" 25. "The Loco-Motion" (contains elements of "Bad Girls") 26. "Spinning Around" Encore 27. "Love at First Sight" 28. "Dancing" Notes • "Breathe" was only performed at opening night in Newcastle, thereafter it was replaced by "I Believe in You" • "One Last Kiss" was removed from the set list after opening night in Newcastle. • Kylie performed an acapella "Where the Wild Roses Grow" before "In Your Eyes" in Newcastle, Bournemouth, Cardiff, London, Manchester and Liverpool. • Kylie performed an acapella excerpt of "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" as a request before "Stop Me From Falling" in Newcastle • At the shows in Nottingham and Birmingham, Kylie performed a "Tears on My Pillow" before "In Your Eyes". Tour dates ;Cancelled and rescheduled shows Category:Tours Category:Golden Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:BMG